1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aboveground fueling or service station that can be conveniently and efficiently deployed in the desired location, and that is environmentally friendly, aesthetically attractive and particularly suited for installation in parking lots of supermarkets and shopping centers, as well as rural and underdeveloped areas.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Prior to 1987 and the passage of U.S. Environmental Protection Legislation, the majority of retail fuel stations stored product in underground tanks with pipes running to fuel islands that were under large canopies. Those few stations that used aboveground tanks typically ran underground pipe from a remote area at the edge of the station, where the tanks were contained in a dike, to a fuel island, as required by the national codes.
One significant disadvantage of in-ground refueling stations such as most existing vehicular service stations is the time and labor involved in preparing and constructing such a facility. Some factors that contribute to the expense of constructing a belowground facility include the need for construction permits, subcontractors, excavation, removing or boring through unanticipated underground obstructions, pumping out water due to high water table anchoring tanks so they do not float to the surface and the time and planning involved in locating a permanent site for the facility. Once installed, such facilities cannot practically be moved to different locations, or be sold.
With the realization that many underground fuel tanks and pipe were leaking and the subsequent passage of laws requiring expensive secondary containment of underground tanks and pipe, companies began designing aboveground tanks for fueling vehicles. Fueling facilities that use aboveground tanks have become more common in recent years, in no small part because of the efforts of the inventor, R. Michael Webb, and the company he founded, U-Fuel, Inc. of Eau Claire Wis. Aboveground fueling facilities that have been designed by Mr. Webb and marketed by U-Fuel, Inc. are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,988,020; 5,033,637; 5,305,926; and 5,562,162, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated as if set forth fully herein.
Aboveground fueling facilities have a number of advantages, some of which are set forth above. However, traditional aboveground tanks are sometimes not aesthetically suitable for the purpose of service stations in developed areas, such as residential neighborhoods or in automotive service areas that are near busy highways. It is also necessary to lay large concrete pads to support the weight of the tank and to direct fluids such as rain water away from the tank so as to avoid contamination, especially in areas that have strict environmental regulations. Such pads must be constructed on site, because of their great size and weight. This prevents a contractor from prefabricating an entire aboveground service station and moving it on site, which would otherwise be economically desirable, especially when deploying a system in an underdeveloped or rural area that is remote from the facilities of the contractor.
Due to the required capacities of these systems, and the corresponding installation and the safety issues, most aboveground tanks used for fueling vehicles were oriented horizontally. Some of the disadvantages of using horizontal aboveground tanks are: the amount of horizontal space required for the tank and equipment; the obstructed view of the vehicles that circulate about the tank, the increased possibility of damage from impact by objects or traffic, and the potential of fire developing from transfer of fuel to and from the tank. Given these concerns, national and international codes prohibited the use of aboveground tanks for retail fuel sales and only permitted these systems for use at private fleet facilities.
However, with the increased interest and popularity of alternative fuels such as Ethanol E-85 and bio Diesel, there has developed a need for a small, inexpensive, environmentally safe, fuel station that can be quickly installed and operated as a vending machine, or be added to an existing retail station to provide additional fuels to the public without having to dig holes or do extensive construction. Until the new fuels increase in popularity, station owners are reluctant to risk the additional cost required to add these products.
Since there are very few locations in the United States that offer alternative fuels, demand is insufficient to justify increased supply. In order to increase demand, it is important that alternative fuel stations have a unique appearance so the motoring public can quickly recognize the availability of the fuel and feel confident enough to buy alternative fuel vehicles.
Even though the three major automobile companies have been producing cars that will burn the lower priced and environmentally safe E85 Ethanol since the year 2000, such as the Ford Taurus, the Ranger, the Chrysler Mini-Vans and the GM Suburban, much of the motoring public are not aware that they could be using alternative fuel and saving up to 20% of their cost. Those that are aware, find it difficult to locate stations that sell alternative fuels when they travel.
It is clear that a need exists for an improved aboveground service station facility that is convenient and inexpensive to deploy, space efficient, and that is aesthetically proper for use in developed areas such as residential neighborhoods or in automotive service areas by a busy highway.